


New Look

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, fenderswintersend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art for Cynical-Harlequin as part of the Fenders Wintersend Gift Exchange
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> For Cynical-Harlequin, who asked for Anders having a new look with Fenris's in the comics, and a relaxed moment. I tried combining it with Anders giving Fenris his new hair cut. It was a fun time working on this, hope you like it!


End file.
